parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything Remix (FunnyTales)
“The Heroes Who Don’t Do Anything” is an original parody song by Phase Awesomeness, inspired by the remix of “The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything”. It’s sung by the Threefold (Agent Classified, Judy Hopps, and Young Adult Simba) and features The New Awesome Generation (Rainbow Dash, Balto, Reynold Michaels aka Bearen, and Adult Kiara) as the trio celebrate their legacy—of not doing much of anything! Lyrics Chorus (Threefold): ''' All: We are the heroes who don’t do anything. (Bearen: They don’t do anything…) We just stay home and lie around. (Rainbow: Around, around, around…) And if you ask us to do anything (Kiara: Ask them to do anything…) We’ll just tell you… (Balto: T-t-t-t-t-tell you…) Simba: We don’t do anything! (Anything, anything…) '''Verse 1 (Agent Classified): W-w-w-w-w-w-well… I’ve never been to Cairo, and I’ve never been to Rio And you’ll never find me prowling in Hawaii or Beijing And I’ve never been to Sydney, and I’ve never been to Paris And I’ve never been to Philly in the spring-ring-ring, spring, spring, spring! Chorus (Threefold): All: We are the heroes who don’t do anything. (Bearen: They don’t do anything…) We just stay home and lie around. (Rainbow: R-r-round, round, round…) And if you ask us to do anything (Kiara: Ask them to do anything…) We’ll just tell you… (Balto: T-t-t-t-t-tell you…) Judy Hopps: We don’t do anything! (Anything, anything…) Verse 2 (Judy Hopps): Well, I’ve never unearthed pawprints, and I’ve never stopped a robbery And I’ve never pulled over someone who was worth ''ticketing-ting-ting And I’ve never dealt with drug dealing or handled counterfeit money And I’ve never been to Philly in the spring, spring, the spring. '''Chorus:' All: Because we’re the heroes who don’t do anything. (Bearen: They don’t do anything…) We just stay home and lie around. (Rainbow: Around, around, around…) And if you ask us to do anything (Kiara: Ask them to do anything…) We’ll just tell you… (Balto: T-t-t-t-t-tell you…) We don’t do anything! (Classified: Anything, anything…) Verse 3 (Adult Simba): Well-w-w-well-well-well… I’ve never had a haircut, and I’ve never made a remix And I’ve never played a violin without an extra string And I’ve never been a werehorse, and I’ve don’t like cotton candy And I’ve never been to Philly in the spring-ring-ring-spring-spring-spring. Interlude: Classified: WHAT?! What are you talking about? What’s a haircut and violins have to do with being a hero? Judy: Yeah! We’re supposed to talk about heroic things. Simba: Oh! Classified: And who’s ever been a werehorse? That’s just nonsense! Why bring it up? to Judy Am I right? What do you think? Judy: Classified’s handkerchief and buff look I think you like Tony the Tiger! Classified: What? Do not! Judy: Do too! Classified: DO NOT!! Judy: You’re making me hungry. Classified: ALRIGHT, THAT’S IT!! You’re getting thrown into the terror vault! Judy: Says who? Classified: Says the Alpha, that’s who! Judy: Oh, yeah?! Aye, aye, Alpha Tony! Hahaha! Classified: ARRGH! Judy: YIPE! Classified: When I catch you…! Simba: Oh, well, let’s just finish this, then... Verse 4 (Adult Simba): And I’ve never brushed my canines (Bearen: Nope!) I have never done a moonwalk (Rainbow Dash: Nope!) And I’ve never had a Macintosh that, when it turns on, sings (Kiara: Never, nope!) And I’ve never gotten jacked (Balto: Nope, nope!) And I am no Olympic medalist… (Judy Hopps: Wait, WHAT??) (Classified: *sighs* You just don’t get it.) All: And we’ve never been to Philly in the spring, the spring! (Classified: Pass the tortillas!) Trivia * This is the first song to feature the Threefold as a group, although Simba and Judy have acted as a singing duo in "Ravioli", with Classified making a supporting (but non-spoken) appearance. * This is the second remix by Phase Awesomeness after "Promise - Let Me Be Honest Remix" (by the T.A.N.G. trio). Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Phase Awesomeness: Additional Songs